


of cancelled appointments and tom kha soup

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [24]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Denmark Street Office, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “What time is it?”
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of cancelled appointments and tom kha soup

The phone rang.

“Yeah?”

Pat sounded bored. “Noon appointment just cancelled.”

“Thanks, Pat.” Cormoran hung up. He was trying to use her name more. Robin said it helped make people like you better.

“Noon canceled,” he said to her.

Robin looked up. “What time is it?”

“Quarter-past eleven.”

Robin stretched. “So we’re free to spell Hutchins on Jellybean, then.”

They shared a long moment of unbroken eye contact. Cormoran raised an eyebrow. Robin pressed her lips together. 

“Thai for lunch?” he ventured.

“I want that coconut lemongrass soup,” Robin confirmed. “And chicken satay.”

“I’ll order if you pick up.”

“Deal.”


End file.
